


Пижамная кофта

by Chmonder, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: После гибели Хью Пол отчаянно отказывается верить в то, что партнер ушел навсегда. Но когда Хью возвращается из мицелия, многие привычные вещи воспринимаются совершенно по-другому. (Да, это умеренно драматичный фик про физические последствия моральной травмы).
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. 1

Пол вваливается в каюту и падает на койку, даже не раздеваясь. Сегодня опять один из плохих дней. Нет, на самом деле все дни плохие, но некоторые просто невыносимы. В лаборатории Полу понадобилось заглянуть в личный ПАДД, на котором, кроме всего прочего, хранились особо оцифрованные трехмерные голограммы редкие издания книг по микробиологии и микологии. Одну из них Хью подарил ему на день рождения, лично договорившись со знакомым работником музея-библиотеки. После долгой волокиты было получено разрешение достать книгу из герметичного прозрачного бокса и перелистать все страницы, сканируя и создавая трехмерную модель. Так Пол получил еще одну раритетную крошку в свою коллекцию, буквально урча от восторга и благодарно зацеловывая Хью.

Еще один эпизод из их общего прошлого, который Пол пережил прямо за рабочей консолью. Хью в максимально нелепом новогоднем свитере, счастливо улыбается, глядя на то, как Пол радуется, как ребенок, редкому изданию. Листая виртуальные страницы, Пол чуть не плачет. Все кончено, ничего больше не будет, больше никаких полных тепла и уюта праздников и будней. Только одиночество, тянущая, физическая боль за грудиной, сочувствующие взгляды, куда бы он не пошел.

Сочувствие — это одно, но сострадания Пол не может вынести. Все его коллеги, все те, кто считал его и Хью своими друзьями, скорбят вместе с ним, проживают какую-то часть его горя, но Пол не хочет этого. Он хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое вместе с его горем, он не хочет делиться им, потому что грызущая внутренности тоска — последнее, что осталось ему от Хью. Он хочет окунуться в это с головой, прожить всю эту убийственную черноту, хочет уползти в угол, где его не будут трогать, и с мясом вырывать, выжигать все эмоции, что ему только остались доступны. К тому же, ему больно видеть, как такое жизнерадостное создание, как Тилли, уже неделю ходит с красными от слез глазами и дрожащими руками. Все они имеют полное право скорбеть, с Хью так или иначе были знакомы многие, но Пол не хочет, чтобы хоть кто-то пытался утешить его или взвалить на себя часть его горя, что еще хуже. Это только его скорбь. Его шатающийся зуб, который вспыхивает болью каждый раз, когда касаешься его языком, и делаешь это раз за разом. Это его бинт, прилипающий к ране, который можно тянуть медленно и мучительно, отрывая по миллиметру раз за разом, а можно содрать рывком, вскрикнув от боли.

Пол чувствует себя так, как будто из него вырвали ощутимый кусок, горе слишком велико, чтобы от него можно было хоть на пару минут отвлечься. Что бы он не делал, что-то в солнечном сплетении будет ныть, тошнота — подступать к горлу, непрошенные слезы — то и дело выступать из глаз.

Слезы — это отдельная история, Пол знает, что ему необходимо выплакаться, но кажется, его слезные железы напрочь отказали. Даже лакриматоры из лаборатории, хоть и провоцируют немыслимое слезотечение, но не могут вызвать ту истерику, которая хоть немного сбросит напряжение в нервной системе. Когда Пол стоит на рабочем месте, в голову весьма некстати приходят все новые и новые воспоминания, и только присутствие людей удерживает слезы, норовящие капнуть с ресниц. Но стоит ему зайти в каюту после смены, где его никто не будет беспокоить, и можно плакать сколько нужно — организм решает, что с него хватит. Слезы просто не выступают, и Пол продолжает копить все в себе, зная, что рано или поздно психика не выдержит напряжения.

Вот и сейчас Пол лежит поверх покрывала на койке, свернувшись калачиком и вздрагивая. Он не раздевается: зачем, если рядом нет Хью, который говорит с мягким укором, что не стоит лезть на их общую постель в том, в чем возился целый день с грибами.

Не помешало бы поужинать, но Пол знает, чем это закончится. Несмотря на то, что в желудке не было ничего, кроме утреннего горького кофе, чувства голода нет. Стоит ему попробовать что-то съесть, как спазмы тут же дадут о себе знать, и будет очень хорошо, если он успеет добежать до унитаза. Последнюю неделю он просто вкалывает себе питательные вещества, чтобы тело хоть как-то функционировало.

Пол понимает, что тут недалеко до какого-нибудь расстройства пищевого поведения, и ему стоит обсудит проблему со специалистом, но сил просто нет. Сил нет ни на что.

Он думает, что Хью обязательно бы что-то придумал, нашел бы, чем помочь. Так или иначе, его партнер всегда настаивал на том, чтобы Пол правильно питался и потреблял необходимое количество калорий, и Хью решительно не понравилось бы, как Пол морит себя голодом сейчас, сам не желая этого.

Пол решительно подходит к репликатору: стоит еще раз попытаться. От чашки легкого бульона ничего не будет, возможно, организм поймет, что в него настоятельно пытаются залить что-то полезное и питательное.

Через три минуты Пола уже выворачивает в туалете. Во рту горчит желчь, желудок негодующе сжимается, тело бьют спазмы. Кажется, снова не получилось.

Пол залпом выпивает стакан воды, на дрожащих ногах поднимается и всем весом опирается на край умывальника. Из зеркала на него смотрит бледная тень, с мешками под глазами, взлохмаченными волосами, запачканной форменке. Пол вспоминает, как тепло и уютно его обнимал Хью, подкравшись со спины и уложив подбородок на плечо. Вспоминает вечерние совместные чистки зубов, после которых они оба спали без задних ног, вымотанные тяжелыми сменами.

Он протягивает дрожащие пальцы к электрической зубной щетке, неловкое движение — и она падает на пол. Ну и к черту ее.

Пол усаживается в кресло, скорчившись и обхватив руками живот, унимая остаточные спазмы. Глаза режет, слезы бессилия и отчаяния никак не выступают, как бы ни хотелось Полу выплакаться. Чувство голода немного притупляется, но так или иначе проблему питания нужно как-то решить.

Проблема в том, что Пол совершенно не хочет ничего решать. Долгими бессонными ночами он думает, что Хью расстроился бы, если бы увидел, в какой ужасном состоянии находится его партнер. И Пол чувствует стыд, но не может ничего сделать: любые попытки бороться за целостность рассудка разбиваются о вопрос «зачем».

Он остался совсем один. Если бы Страал, который был его ближайшим другом все годы в Академии, был жив, то Пол обязательно бы позвонил ему. Страал неоднократно вытягивал его из приступов хандры после серьезных потерь и умел одним только молчаливым присутствием немного расшевелить Пола. Он вспоминает, каким опустошенным и разбитым он чувствовал себя после смерти своего первого научного руководителя. Именно Страал тогда вытащил его из раковины, заставив до утра помогать перекладывать прохудившуюся крышу лабораторной теплицы с редкими грибами. Трудотерапия помогла, Страал поддерживал Пола все время, которое ему требовалось для того, чтобы восстановиться после потери.

Но сейчас Страал мертв, как и Хью — два самых близких и дорогих человека в его жизни ушли навсегда.

Пол не может перестать винить себя за это. Если бы не его дурацкие затеи со споровой камерой, если бы он не повелся так глупо на провокацию Лорки, если бы не пытался геройствовать ради «общего дела»... Кого он обманывает? Пол просто хотел показать всем, насколько он крутой специалист и опытный экспериментатор, как будто хоть кто-то на корабле сомневался в его квалификации. Если бы Хью не дежурил денно и нощно у его постели в ожидании чуда, возможно, Вок в теле Тайлера не добрался бы до него.

Пол в отчаянии трет виски. Он никогда не узнает, что было бы, поступи он тогда наоборот. Потому что все уже в прошлом, и исправить ничего нельзя.

От выхода в ближайший шлюз Пола останавливает только инстинкт самосохранения.

В какой-то мазохистской попытке растравить раны еще больше Пол подходит к шкафчикам, где вещи Хью остались лежать в том порядке, в котором тот их оставил. Заботливо отобранные рубашки для увольнительных, совершенно неприличных пестрых расцветок, светлые брюки. Полу они всегда казались слишком узкими, Хью смеялся, отвечая, что это штаны для демонстрации великолепно накачанных мышц ног, на что Пол звонко шлепал его по туго обтянутой тканью заднице и отвечал, что если тут что-то и выставлено напоказ, то явно не мышцы ног.

Пол сглатывает, все моменты из увольнительных и отпусков, все вечера после смен, все выходные и праздники, проведенные в компании Хью, теперь проносятся перед ним с бешеной скоростью. Вся любовь к Хью стремительно выворачивается наизнанку, вместо ощущения счастья и защищенности принося ужас и боль. Все время, проведенное с партнером, все тепло и уют, которыми окружил его Хью, ранят особенно сильно. Лучше бы он никогда никого не любил.

Пол протягивает руку к пижамной кофте Хью. Темно-бордовая ткань в полумраке кажется пятном засохшей крови.

Он медленно опускается на кровать, до боли в побелевших пальцах сжимая кофту. Она все еще пахнет Хью.

Родной, привычный запах заставляет Пола практически заскулить и уткнуться лицом в ткань. Кажется, еще пара минут — и Хью зайдет в каюту после смены, крепко поцелует Пола, и они займутся привычной вечерней рутиной.

Не зайдет и не поцелует, и все, что осталось у Пола из физических напоминаний о Хью — только пара вещей. Пройдет неделя, и запах Хью улетучится с ткани, лишая Пола последнего осязаемого воспоминания о партнере.

Пол вспоминает, как они лежали в обнимку на постели, все еще в пижамах, поглаживая друг друга. Возбуждение медленно нарастало, торопиться было некуда, Пол задыхался под уверенными касаниями Хью. В какой-то момент Пол, крепко обняв Хью, попытался перекатиться по постели так, чтобы оказаться сверху, но узкая койка оказалась не предусмотренной для таких акробатических этюдов, и они вдвоем чуть не свалились на пол. Хью смеялся до слез, прижимая Пола к груди, и это ощущалось так правильно, так восхитительно хорошо, что Пол на вечер забыл обо всех проблемах и сложных задачах в инженерном. Был только он и его партнер, восхитительно красивый и чувствующий желания Пола не хуже него самого.

Пол ведет пальцами по ткани, мучительно зажмурившись и вспоминая, как он задирал подол кофты Хью, гладил грудь и расслабленные мышцы живота, лез в штаны и шептал на ухо что-то горячее и милое, и совершенно не знал, что через два месяца после Хью останется только звенящая, болезненная пустота.

Он сглатывает, когда до воспаленного мозга доходит, что тело отреагировало на знакомый запах и воспоминания по-своему. Пол с ужасом и отвращением накрывает ладонью намечающийся стояк. Ткань брюк сдавливает член, но сама мысль о том, что он завелся от запаха и вида пижамы погибшего Хью, кажется кощунственной. Это все неправильно, тело не может предать его в такой момент, хватит и того, что он не может нормально есть, спать и плакать.

В какой-то момент Полу хочется швырнуть злосчастную кофту в утилизатор, но он просто не может. Знакомый запах кружит голову, на мгновение страшный груз спадает с плеч. Нет, он не может себе позволить утонуть в фантазиях, уплыть из реальности, наплевать на гибель партнера и просто подрочить, это будет самое мерзкое, что Пол делал в своей жизни.

Низ живота и пах болезненно ноют, поясницу тянет, возбуждение невозможно игнорировать. Кажется, тело окончательно взбунтовалось. Пол, чувствуя себя последним ублюдком, расстегивает штаны и стонет от облегчения: плотная ткань не давит на налитую кровью плоть.

Пол всхлипывает, в первый раз после всех этих событий слезы начинают течь из глаз. Плевать, как это выглядит, ему больше не нужно казаться хорошим, больше не надо стараться быть лучше, больше не надо вообще ничего. И если проклятое тело хочет получить разрядку, так тому и быть.

Пол закрывает глаза и снова утыкается носом в ткань, пахнущую так тепло и знакомо. Бедра дрожат, рот наполняется слюной, в горле стоит ком. Он проводит пальцами по члену и не сдерживает стон: все слишком чувствительное и перевозбужденное. Отвращение к самому себе накрывает с новой силой, Пол пропускает момент, когда по щекам начинают градом катиться слезы. Он дрочит насухую, без смазки, но ощущения все равно словно в насмешку яркие. Он представляет Хью, его идеальное тело, мягкий голос, уверенные, нежные движения. Ощущение близости слишком убийственное, слишком реалистичное, Полу кажется, что Хью в самом деле сидит рядом с ним.

Пол сгибается пополам, не в силах сдержать рыданий, ненависть к себе и боль настолько сильны, что он не понимает, как в таком состоянии мог вообще возбудиться. Как бы там ни было, это произошло.

Он точно не заслуживает Хью. Никогда его не заслуживал.

Пол с криком кончает, сперма забрызгивает синюю униформу, он с отвращением стаскивает запачканные штаны и отправляет в утилизатор. Ощущения даже нельзя назвать оргазмом, это просто просто сброс физического напряжения, после которого становится только хуже.

Пол рывком стаскивает форменную куртку и остается только в футболке и белье, воздух в каюте прохладный, кожа покрывается мурашками, но ему все равно. Он сворачивается клубочком на постели, прижимая к груди драгоценную кофту.

Рыдания наконец находят выход, Пол плачет, уткнувшись в подушку, одиночество, бессилие и отвращение к самому себе только подогревают истерику. Он понимает, что слезы — это то, что ему нужно сейчас, но все равно стыд приливает к щекам.

Пол тихонько воет, прикусив зубами сжатый кулак.

Он никогда, никогда не оправится от этого.


	2. 2

— Я сейчас приду, умоюсь только и переоденусь.

Хью тепло улыбается Полу, и тот подавляет желание сопровождать заново обретенного партнера буквально везде.

— Пол?..

Он вспыхивает, понимая, что все еще крепко сжимает ладонь Хью в пальцах.

— Прости.

— Все в порядке, — Хью мягко целует его в щеку и треплет и без того взлохмаченные волосы. — Ты сам не свой после того, как вернулся в каюту после лазарета. Все хорошо? Хочешь что-то обсудить?

Пол хмурится. К щекам приливает кровь, он совершенно растерян. Так непривычно снова видеть Хью здесь, в их каюте, живого и невредимого. После возвращения Хью из мицелия и последовавшей ссоры Пол не находил себе места. Он слишком надавил, был слишком навязчивым, просто перегрузил Хью, еще не оправившегося после страшного мира вне привычного измерения.

Потом Пола ощутимо ранило, их всех выбросило на тысячу лет вперед, и любые нелепые попытки расстаться были забыты.

Пол вспоминает, с какой любовью смотрел на него Хью, когда выводил из комы и успокаивал его, совершенно дезориентированного.

— Как мы только могли быть такими идиотами, — Пол качает головой и смотрит на Хью.

Тот понимает, о чем речь.

— Исключительными идиотами. Иди ко мне, мой хороший.

Пол не заставляет себя долго упрашивать. После всех злоключений он использует любую возможность, чтобы как минимум коснуться Хью, а еще лучше — крепко стиснуть его в объятьях.

Пол ловит каждое прикосновение, льнет к Хью, странный, непривычный прилив нежности накрывает его с головой. Хью поглаживает его по спине и плечам, осторожно целует, почти что укачивает.

— Пол, дорогой, я в этой форменке сегодня с чем только не возился, давай я все-таки сниму ее, и мы продолжим обнимашки уже на кровати, хорошо?

Пол с разочарованным стоном отлипает от Хью, позволяя ему стащить с себя форму.

Хью, повернувшись к нему спиной, копается в шкафчике, и Пол буквально вылизывает взглядом широкие крепкие мышцы.

— Ты такой красивый.

Хью наконец находит нужное и поворачивается к Полу, улыбаясь до ушей.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что кто-то сегодня не пойдет вечером в лабораторию, как собирался.

— А вот и пойду!

— Тебе нужен отдых, тем более ты уже явно не особо работоспособен. Не вредничай, пожалуйста.

Улыбка сползает с губ Пола, когда до него доходит, что за предмет одежды Хью держит в руках.

— Пол?.. — Хью непонимающе хмурится и натягивает красную пижамную кофту.

Пол смотрит, как кроваво-красная ткань облегает торс Хью, и перед глазами все плывет.

Спазм сводит желудок, Пол едва успевает зажать рот рукой и ретироваться в туалет.

— Пол! Что случилось? Что пошло не так, что я сделал не так?

Хью опускается на колени рядом с Полом. Тот, вцепившись в края унитаза, избавляется от остатков ужина.

— Ты чем-то отравился? С чем ты сегодня работал в лаборатории?

Хью бросается за сканером, но показатели не выдают ничего подозрительного.

— Ох, мой дорогой.

Он гладит Пола по спине, поддерживает его за плечи и убирает со лба мокрые от пота пряди.

Наконец приступ заканчивается, Пол пытается подняться на дрожащих ногах, Хью обнимает его за талию.

— Мне нужно умыться, — Пол ничего не может сделать с собой, во рту стоит привкус рвоты, слезы стыда текут из глаз.

— Конечно нужно, пойдем.

Холодная вода немного приводит в чувство, но стоит только Полу увидеть в зеркале Хью, стоящего за спиной, как истерика снова подступает.

— Кроме тошноты нет никаких жалоб? Пол, это важно. Что-то болит, тянет, беспокоит или странно чувствуется?

Пол обессиленно качает головой. Хью думает, что это что-то серьезное и так трогательно носится с ним, но на самом деле нервы снова подвели.

В который раз.

Пола начинает знобить, Хью крепко сжимает его ладонь.

— Тебе стоит прилечь. Хочешь сделаю чай? Добавлю туда немного сорбента на всякий случай, но на вкус твоего любимого пойла это не повлияет. Пол, не молчи, ответь хоть что-то, пожалуйста.

Пол сидит на краю койки и из последних сил сдерживает истерику, но вопрос про чай выбивает его из колеи окончательно.

Нет, он однозначно не заслуживает такого заботливого и любящего партнера.

Пол без сил укладывается на койку и уже не пытается сдержать истерику. Слезы текут и текут, Пол пытается шмыгнуть носом, но давится и кашляет, свернувшись калачиком. Хью, похоже, оставил все попытки выяснить, что происходит.

— Если тебе нужно выплеснуть эмоции, то все в порядке, это совершенно нормально. Мне побыть рядом или ты хочешь на время остаться один? Серьезно, Пол, это не проблема, просто скажи, как тебе будет комфортнее.

Пол ничего не видит из-за пелены слез перед глазами, горло сжимает спазмом и выдавить что-то внятное не удается. Если Хью уйдет, он этого не вынесет, ему как никогда нужен рядом любящий партнер. Но заслуживает ли Хью стоически выносить все эти глупые истерики?..

— Ладно, я понял, дорогой. Иди-ка сюда.

Хью укладывается рядом с Полом на койку и крепко прижимает его к груди, обнимает за плечи и поглаживает по спине. Голова кружится от знакомого запаха, Пол плачет навзрыд, уткнувшись в красную пижаму, выплакивая все те слезы, которые он не мог выдавить из себя после смерти Хью.

Хью запускает ладонь под футболку Пола и нежно гладит бока и живот.

Пол шмыгает носом и придвигается ближе к Хью, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо.

— Что, я немного постройнел?

Хью хмурится.

— Пол, эту катастрофическую потерю веса можно назвать скорее не «постройнел», а «отощал». Сколько раз я говорил тебе, что твой индекс массы тела и прочие показатели в пределах нормы, даже если тебе кажется, что какая-то часть твоих бочков лишняя. — Хью явно обрадован, что Пол наконец-то хоть как-то идет на контакт. — Твой организм лучше знает, какая комплекция тебе нужна для здорового существования, и как врач я это подтверждаю.

Пол давится очередным приступом рыданий.

— Как мне не хватало этого. Правда не хватало.

— А еще тебе не хватало нормального питания, дорогой, по всем правилам техники безопасности в лабораторию нельзя приходить голодным и несчастным.

Пол зажмуривается, вспоминая действительно страшный месяц, когда он буквально сидел на воде с пищевыми концентратами.

— Хью, я… — Пол не в состоянии говорить связно, рыдания душат.

— Шшш, я знаю, я видел твою медкарту. Ты ни в чем не виноват, это результат шока после всего пережитого. Куда больше виноваты все те, кто работали с тобой каждый день и только тогда заметили неладное, когда ты упал от истощения прямо на рабочем месте. И ты молодец, что справился с этим и пытаешься вернуться к своему нормальному пищевому поведению.

Хью гладит его по волосам, причесывая пальцами влажные от холодного пота пряди.

— В этот раз ты действительно не виноват в произошедшем. Некоторые реакции тела невозможно объяснить рационально, они просто возникают и все, они не могут быть хорошими или плохими.

— Ох, не думаю, что младший медперсонал, который убирал за мной после первых попыток поесть в лазарете, разделял твое мнение.

Хью сжимает его крепче.

— Если они позволили себе что-то лишнее, то их ждет серьезный разговор со мной относительно их профпригодности. Это их работа, и ты точно не виноват, что тебя выворачивало после каждой попытки поесть.

Пол вздыхает, зная, что его мягкий доктор совершенно беспощаден в вопросах подбора кадров.

— Нет, они вели себя исключительно профессионально, не надо репрессий, мой дорогой. Просто… это непривычно, чувствовать себя таким беспомощным. Да и сам лазарет… очень неуютное место.

Хью сглатывает, понимая, о чем речь, и машинально проводит рукой по шее, словно проверяя, все ли на месте.

— Я понимаю, но иногда даже такому гордому и независимому ученому вроде тебя нужна помощь. Беспомощность — это отвратительно, но иногда этого не избежать. — Хью сдвигается немного ниже и задирает футболку, целуя живот и бока Пола. — И ты сильный и храбрый, что справился с этим всем почти в одиночку. Уверен, что твои прекрасные бочка тоже скоро вернутся на свое законное место.

Пол вспыхивает, ему всегда было мучительно неловко и приятно, когда Хью, проводящий в спортзале все свободное время, так относился к его телу. Он и правда нравился Хью таким, каким есть. Когда он только начал встречаться с Хью, сомнения не покидали ни на мгновение: как он вообще будет выглядеть на фоне идеального тела партнера?.. Пол отчаянно старался, изнурял себя диетами и чуть ли не жил в спортзале, но получалось откровенно плохо. До тех пор, пока Хью наконец не заметил дурацких попыток «соответствовать» и не пресек их на корню.

Пол старался давать себе хоть какую-то минимальную физическую нагрузку в зале, чтобы размять мышцы, но последние полгода график смен в инженерном был настолько чудовищным, что сил хватало только на то, чтобы поужинать и упасть в постель.

Словно услышав его мысли, Хью улыбается и треплет Пола по щеке:

— Что, вспомнил, как ты совершенно внезапно понял, что мне правда нравится твое тело, а не я просто терплю его только потому, что люблю твой богатый внутренний мир?

Пол краснеет еще больше.

— Я действительно думал, что ты… ну я не знаю, просто смирился, что я не такой качок, как ты. Но в глубине души ты всегда будешь хотеть кого-то с более проработанными бицепсами.

Хью мученически вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

— Но потом ты меня затрахал до пятен перед глазами, и большая часть сомнений улетучилась. — Пол смущенно улыбается, но в глазах еще стоят слезы. — Боже… сейчас самое время обсуждать это.

— Ты конечно самый гениальный на этом корабле, но придурок просто редкостный. — Хью строго смотрит на обиженно сопящего Пола. — Я столько раз говорил, что твоя физическая форма по всем показателям удовлетворительна, если ты лазишь по трубам Джеффри, как Санта-Клаус по дымоходу, то беспокоиться не о чем. А про то, какой ты у меня красивый и горячий, я могу напоминать бесконечно. Пока мой глупый любимый научник наконец не сообразит, — Хью практически мурлычет, прижимая к себе Пола.

— Боже, ты просто золото, — Пол снова начинает методично орошать пижаму Хью слезами. — Я так люблю тебя.

— И я тебя люблю. — Хью целует Пола в макушку. — Может, расскажешь, что тебя так взволновало сегодня? Просто для того, чтобы не повторять каких-то случайных слов или действий, которые могут быть для тебя триггером.

— О какой работе может идти речь, если я плачу от любого… раздражителя. — Пол утирает слезы. Нервы сдают окончательно.

— Во-первых, мы не на рабочем месте, а в собственной спальне, и хотя бы тут я могу позаботиться о том, чтобы ты чувствовал себя комфортно и не переживал зря. Во-вторых, ты и правда серьезно травмирован, и нет никакого смысла притворяться, что все уже позади. Нужно по возможности снять нагрузку с психики.

— Кто-то уже включил заботливого доктора, — Пол ворчит по привычке, но к горлу снова подкатывает комок.

— Я его никогда не выключаю, даже когда мы с тобой наедине. — Хью шлепает Пола по заднице. — Как показала практика, это себя оправдывает.

Посерьезнев, Хью смотрит в глаза Полу.

— Пожалуйста, расскажи мне, что пошло не так.

Пол мучительно пытается решиться. В конце концов, они пообещали друг другу, что постараются быть максимально честными и открытыми в отношениях, какой бы странной не казалась правда.

— Пижама. — Пол сжимает руки в кулаки, ногти впиваются в плоть до крови.

— Пижама?

Пол набирает побольше воздуха, как перед прыжком в воду, и начинает сбивчиво рассказывать, давясь слезами. Хью внимательно его слушает, поглаживая напряженную спину.

— ..блядь, я не знаю, сможешь ли ты меня простить. Это так отвратительно, но… но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. — Пол хочет успеть выговориться до того момента, как рыдания снова начнут душить.

Хью качает головой.

— А теперь послушай меня внимательно, мой прекрасный. Мне тут нечего прощать, абсолютно нечего. Это то же самое, о чем я тебе говорил раньше — иногда наше тело выдает совершенно странные вещи, которые нельзя объяснить рационально. Они просто вылазят из каких-то глубин подсознания, и в стрессовых ситуациях вообще невозможно взять это под контроль. Понимаешь? Каким бы не был острым наш разум и самоконтроль, всегда остаются какие-то глубинные пласты личности, о которых наше «я» и не подозревает.

Пол только всхлипывает, уткнувшись в плечо Хью.

— Тело не понимает, какие страдания переживает наш разум, чем они вызваны. Ты не плакал, просто не мог себя заставить, и в этом нет ничего постыдного, но напряжение нужно было куда-то выплеснуть.

— Дрочить вместо того, чтобы плакать — это странно. Никогда не слышал, чтобы люди дрочили на похоронах. — Глухо выдает Пол.

Хью не выдерживает и фыркает.

— Пол, мой любимый, ты не зашел в каюту, думая, как бы кощунственно надругаться над моей памятью и злостно обкончать мою пижамную кофту, ведь так?

— Не говори об этом так, как будто это что-то смешное, пожалуйста.

— Я и не думал насмехаться, прости, золотце. Но правда, ты был убит горем, ты не мог плакать, не мог есть, не мог спать. Твое тело включило автопилот, в таком состоянии постоянный контроль сознания ослабевает. Наружу выплывает то, что тебе никогда не понять и не проанализировать. Ты же не контролируешь сны? По большей части нет.

Хью укрывает Пола одеялом, замечая, что нервная дрожь усилилась.

— Можно долго гадать, откуда вылезла эта реакция тела, но ты тут не виноват, и не вздумай себя в чем-то обвинять. Я знаю, это тяжело, но постарайся, пожалуйста. Я тут, я с тобой, и я помогу тебе по мере возможностей, но ты должен уяснить сам для себя, что тебе нечего стыдиться. Хорошо, Пол?

Тот выглядит абсолютно истощенным затяжной истерикой, но напряжение не позволяет отключиться.

— Черт побери, Хью, даже когда ты сейчас надел эту несчастную кофту, я мгновенно вспомнил об этом эпизоде. И… и снова возбудился. И это самая мерзкая и странная вещь, которая со мной происходила.

Пол выглядит таким несчастным и беспомощным, что у Хью в груди все сжимается.

— Ну, с этой проблемой я тебе могу помочь.

— Что?! — Пол возмущенно фыркает и пытается отодвинуться. — Хью, это… я не знаю, это очень… странно, как минимум.

— Про странности мне говорит человек, рассекающий пространство и время на силе грибов, разумеется, дорогой. Как хочешь, я не собираюсь тебя насиловать, но в конце концов, что странного, если я тебе отдрочу.

— Боже, Хью, я возбудился, вспоминая, как… когда… — Пол не может выдавить из себя «когда ты умер», но Хью понимает.

— Пол, сейчас я жив, я из плоти и крови, и я рядом с тобой. И это просто еще один способ выпустить пар и показать тебе, что все это реально как никогда. Что ты больше не одинок, не варишься в этом затяжном кошмаре и не нужно ничего стыдиться. Я жив, Пол, и все самое худшее позади. — Хью кладет руку ему на бедро, едва касаясь.

Пол всхлипывает, но не отстраняется.

— Если ты не хочешь, то…

Пол моргает.

\--- Я… я не думал, что наш первый, точнее… непервый первый раз, ну после всего этого, будет таким.

Хью приподнимается на постели и мягко укладывает Пол на спину.

— Можешь не считать это за первый раз, это… сброс напряжения. Для особого случая я обязательно устрою что-то романтичное, все как ты любишь. Кто бы мог подумать, что наш вечно бурчащий скептик может быть таким… чувственным. — Хью нависает над Полом и крепко, собственнически его целует.

Губы соленые от слез, Пол отстраняется, чтобы высморкаться в простынь.

— Прости, весь нос заложен. — Он виновато смотрит на Хью, тот поднимает брови.

— На этой кровати можно все — кроме грибов, очень тебя прошу.

Пол нервно хихикает.

Хью снова склоняется над ним, целуя губы, шею, плечи, все части тела, не закрытые футболкой.

— Блядь, Хью, у меня скоро крыша поедет, — Пол стонет, выпутываясь из футболки. — Все эти истерики отвратительны.

— Но они не делают отвратительным тебя, чувствуешь эту разницу? — Хью мягко, больше с нежностью, чем со страстью, целует бледные бока, наконец приспускает штаны с бедер Пола.

— Нет, тебя еще кормить и кормить до твоего обычного состояния.

В животе, как назло, предательски бурчит, Пол краснеет.

— И твое тело со мной согласно, дорогуша.

Хью укладывается на бок рядом с Полом, опираясь на локоть и опустив свободную руку к члену.

— Пол, если что-то не так, то мы можем прекратить в любой момент.

Пол почти что воет, когда Хью медленно поглаживает его.

— Твою мать, сначала ты меня раздел, затискал и зацеловал всего, теперь дошел до члена и еще и задаешь вопросы!

— Я понял, мой прекрасный, — Хью прикусывает губу Пола и скользит пальцами по члену.

— Как хорошо, — Пол подается бедрами, в голове все плывет.

Он никогда не мог долго держаться под руками хирурга.

Горе, стыд, радость от того, что его любимый доктор жив и принимает его в любом виде, истерика и полное непонимание того, что творится с его телом — все это смешалось в одну взрывоопасную смесь. Кажется, он снова начинает плакать после оргазма, Хью успокаивает его, гладит и целует, и это ощущается так правильно и ясно, что Пол на мгновение отключается.

В полусне он чувствует, как Хью влажной салфеткой проводит по его животу и бедрам, заботливо укутывает одеялом, сам тесно прижимается и обнимает как можно крепче.

— Боже, я… кажется, засыпаю.

Хью не выдерживает и смеется куда-то ему в шею.

— Ты очень наблюдателен. Я бы не назвал это сном, просто ты довел себя до такого нервного напряжения, что тело уже готово на любой отдых. Спи, золотце, ты глаза разлепить не можешь.

— Чертовы эмоциональные качели, — бормочет Пол в полусне, в кольце рук Хью уютно и безопасно.

— Тебе обязательно станет лучше, и ты придешь в норму, отдохнешь, все будет в порядке. Мы будем в порядке. Тебе хоть немного полегчало?

До уставшего мозга с трудом доходит смысл вопроса.

Пол совершенно идиотски улыбается до ушей.

— О да, мне очень хорошо.

Хью бережно целует уснувшего партнера в висок и поправляет одеяло, надеясь отвоевать себе хотя бы треть площади кровати. Пол действительно нестабилен, и завал работой в новом времени и новом месте никак не способствует восстановлению. Хью с тоской думает, что нужно было набрать еще минимум десять психотерапевтов в штат, пока они были дома. Почти всему экипажу требуется помощь, и остаток медиков просто не справляется с таким потоком.

Как бы там ни было, им всем придется выживать в этом новом чужом мире, раз Хью удалось выжить после перелома позвонков и атаки агрессивных Джасепп, удача явно на его стороне. И он сделает все возможное, чтобы его любимый человек чувствовал себя как можно лучше.

В конце концов, Хью давно понял, что его дом — рядом с Полом, куда бы их не забросило.


End file.
